WHAT UP NEXT?
by Elizabeth5291
Summary: what if the gang got married and had kids. what if it GA all over again but with their children. Read inside for summary. [romance,comedy,music,and ect.]
1. Chapter 1

The gang got married and had children.3 boys and 3 girls. What if its gakuen alice all over again but with their children. The gang has special treatment and get to live in Alice academy in a house built by mikan uncle, the high school principal. Their daughters left to study in America when they were 5 but they all thought it was to study but it was to become wanted to show every one they would not become the ugly ducklings and they didn't. They became famous but the boys and their parent didn't recognize them because they use their middle names weird huh. They thought it was obvious but i guess not. It been 7 years and they decided to go back they all be surprised? How will they react? What up next?what is Elizabeth secret? whats heading their way?

I don't own gakuen alice but this story

* * *

Elizabeth Alice Nogi: age:12 looks:blonde hair and blue eyes godparents:natsume and mikan parents: hotaru and ruka description:her alice is unknown to others but only her 2 best friends know her is in a band named The are well known but no one know who they are because they use their middle name ironic are tell her she is perfect but she denys the is like another mikan but when mad or annoyed has an attitude that no one wants to mess cooks,and does house is really is very smart and has a great knows how to fight but doesn't pick knows how to play every instrument and writes the music fom he a good dancer and athletic. she knows fashion,hair,and is very dense and her birthday is may 29 2001

* * *

Hotaru and ruka Nogi:age:32 description:nothing really has is has tattoos and rides a motorcycle but is a sucker for animals. Hotaru blackmail every exception.3 years ago they had emiliano but didn't tell Elizabeth nor the smiles both love their children very much but hotaru being hotaru dose not show it.

* * *

Emiliano Nogi: age:3 look:raven hair black eyes description:he is like hotaru. He has hotaru dose not know his sister but the way jacob talk about her he thinks she is ugly and a is like his older is like another youichi.

* * *

Jacob Hyuuga: alice: nullification and fire .he is a genius and exactly like his dad. birthday:February 14 2001 godparents:ruka and hotaru Looks:red hair brown eyes :natusme and mikan He hates his birthday and The jays have a fan acts more like his red hair and red eyes when is ready to burst out from rage or play guitar and is lead vocalist in the write the lyrics of his song. he keeps everything to can trust his two best dad and hotaru can read him like an open book while no eles can at least he is scared of his godmother (hotaru) but godfather is cool (ruka).

* * *

Mikan and natsume :age 32 description: he acts more perveted towards mikan really has change. natsume has two tattoos which he wrote mikan and jacob name on his upper rides a can read jacob really acts like she cant read anyone but she knows when mikan and jacob find out every thing at least that what he thinks.

* * *

Sarah Alexa Andõ:age:13 parents: Tsubasa and Misaki Andõ Birthday: December 4 2000 grandparents: sumire and kokoro She really has sister but never met her because she left the academy because she was old enough too and hated it :black hair and black eyes. Sarah is Elizabeth 1 person she can is more like her mom but when pissed like her plays the bass and knows Elizabeth's secrets and her is flat-chested dose not know how to cook or do house is smart but hates p.e. she loves fashion but does not do hair or make need elizabeth help Alice is shadow.

* * *

Tsubasa and misaki Andõ:age:44 They don't talk to thier other trains Elizabeth and sarah to don't know why sarah cant cook or do house think they spoiled her too much because of the incident with their first still treats mikan like a sister.

* * *

Jackson yome:age:12 parents: nonoko and kitsuneme look: blonde hair, green eyes godparents: yuu and anna tobita He plays drums and birthday is on March 23 2001. Jacob and Jorden are really close but Jacob hard to read his emotion and keeps everything to himself. his Alice is does not like house work or is not a is a big time is more like his is closer to jacob than is a fan of The Angel and try to figure who they are but knows how jacob gets inspied to write the is seen with a different girls but never kisses them. In reality he is waiting for the right girl.

* * *

Nonoko and kitsuneme yome:age:31 and 32 description: nothing really has later trains Elizabeth chemistry .she love showing her dangerous ones. Kitsuneme still does pranks and on the girl and help his son think of stuff to prank people.

* * *

Katie Adella Tobita:age12 parents:yuu and anna look: red hair black eyes : November 19,2001 she has illusion like her can not cook and Elizabeth helps always need Elizabeth and Sarah plays drums but can not sing so she should just keep it like loves music .she and The Angels are well is preety and is a genius when it about love or fashion. she is really perverted and is the one that got sarah to think wong.

* * *

Yuu and Anna tobita: age 32 she teaches Elizabeth more cooking skills and new recipes. Yuu is a teacher at Alice much has change.

* * *

Jordan yome :age 13 parents: sumire and kokoro godparents: Tsubasa and misaki description: brown hair green plays key board and love to do pranks. he also hates his fan girls but likes breaking their hearts but never kisses them. They formed the band because when the girls left for a reason they don't know they got boy call themselves The Jays for two reason they all start with J and naming it another bird name would sound wired. Also the girl would call them that. Elizabeth came up with has his moms attitude but has his dads Alice which is mind reading.

* * *

Sumire and kokoro: they still fight because koko still does pranks on is still gets called permy. Nothing has really change.

* * *

I'll update later for the story. sorry for any mispelling

**Thx m-chan for the help on the characters **

**sorry for any mispelling**

**ill update soon**


	2. Chapter 2 reunited

A blonde girl looking out the window sighs

"I can't believe it's been 7 years" she said with a hint of sadness.

"Elizabeth are you ready to see them" a black haired girl said.

" Yeah, i just want to see our parents again. Don't worry about it Sarah " Elizabeth said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Ooo come do you think the boys are gonna say" a red haired girl said.

"You guys are gonna melt their popsicles if they had any. you both look beautiful compare to me so don't worry Katie"Elizabeth said

"You are blind Elizabeth.I mean look at you" they said at the same time.

» Flashback«

" I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A SKIRT!NOOO! " a 5 year old Elizabeth yelled.

"Pleeassee Eliza it your last day. Lets make it special" Mikan said

"Done! it cute let take a picture" a 5 year old Katie said

"It cute but i want to see Elizabeth wear a skirt" a 6 year old Sarah said.

"Yeah" Katie said

A few minutes later

"Girls are you done" Sumire said

"Yeah, Elizabeth is so cute" Katie and Sarah said together

"Okay let go. The boys are in the sakura garden waiting for us" hotaru said

The girls came down the stairs and all ran to Elizabeth."Omg Elizabeth your are so cute"Sumire and Mikan" said.

Click flash flash click

"You took so long changing you can't say goodbye to your dad idiot" hotaru said it cold but in her eyes you can see she was sad and crying a while ago.

" Hotaru you are so mean it your daughter" Mikan said

"I know that's wrong you are a bad mother" Sumire said.

"No she not. i am an idiot"Elizabeth said trying to hold her tears back.

Knock knock knock knock

"Miss we're here to take the girls" a man in black came in.

"Bye aunties and mommy"the girls bid goodbye trying to not cry

"Good Bye, sweeties take see the years will past will see. bye" misaki said

"Bye girls . Be strong."mikan, misaki, nonoko, anna, and sumir said crying. Hotaru did not say anything but was secretly wishing her little girl the best but hid her sadness.

The girls cryed and went inside the limo and the guy got the girls luggage. Hotaru then called Ruka and told him she couldn't say goodbye but she she took picture of her before she left. Hotaru then hung up. Ruka was upset and told the guys and said he was gonna miss them.

End of flash back

The Jays P.O.V

"There returning in one days" jacob said strumming his guitar.

"How do you think they look" jordan asked.

"Ugly they wont be popular like The Angels" jackson said

"Yo jacob what do you think"both said

"Of course ugly and The Angels are superstar they wont be that popular" jacob said

« With The Angels»

"Miss Angels are you ready" said a man in black

"Yes we are .we will be down in a minute. Please wait down stairs for a bit" Elizabeth said still looking out side.

"Nervous are we " Sarah mocked Elizabeth

"Obvious" katie said mocking too

"Of course not" Elizabeth said "whats to worry about. Let get going"

The girl went down stairs and the press was there .They didn't expect the press to be there but should of expected it they were known as god daughters after all .THAT how they got the name The press started asking questions.

"Are you guys talking a break?" "How long will you be out?" "please dont quit" "where are you guys going"

"Elizabeth answer them " Katie said posing for the camera

"Who's Elizabeth" a repoter asked

"I mean were talking about a girl we know named Elizabeth Nogi" katie (adella) said.

"Adella you can sometimes brainfart so bad" Alice said.

"We are not quitting but going to japan and study aboard alice academy" Alexa (sarah) said

"The private school for smart and rich kids" a reporter said

The government built it for a purpose and uses a fake cover. The school cover is that the school is for rich and smart kids but actually it keeps people that have an alice Alice is super ability or known as a keep them safe from people with bad intentions.

"Yeah that's right" alice said.

"Sorry but we need to be going now"their bodygaurd said.

The girl went to the limo and lot of fan were screaming for them and crying.

"Katie you almost blew my cover" Elizabeth said

"Sorry ,but shouldn't you call auntie before we get in the private plane" katie said trying to change subject

"Yeah we all should call. Elizabeth take out your iPhone and put speaker" sarah said

"What !why me?…ok what ever" Elizabeth said

Ring ring ring

"Hello hotaru nogi speaking. How can i help you."

"Yeah actually you can help me.I'm calling because I'm coming home mom" Elizabeth said fast but for her to hear

"Elizabeth is that you" hotaru asked shocked

"No mom its beyonce. who else?"Elizabeth said sarcastically

The girls couldn't help but laugh

"When are you coming" hotaru asked

"Tomorrow didn't dad tell you." asked Elizabeth

"No he didn't. hmmmm gonna talk to him"hotaru said

"Mama " a voice said in the other line

"Mom what was that"Elizabeth said

"Nothing bye see you here tomorrow" Hotaru said in a hurry and hung up

" That was weird" Katie and Sarah said together

They got in the plane and it been almost 6 hour flight but it girls been up working on a song. It been an hour since that and they are already in the airport waiting for someone to pick them up.

Sarah P.O.V.

Elizabeth and Katie were fighting when some guys that were in high school came our way. They whistle and kept coming near. I could tell they were hitting on us. I mean who wouldn't. Not to be concited or anything.

"Hey blondie"a guy called

Elizabeth hates begin called blondie

They pushed katie alway and surrounded Elizabeth.

"Want to play with us Alice. We know you. your preety famous around here" a guy said

"You know for a 12 year old you have a nice body" another guy said

I could see Elizabeth smirk. She was gonna kick their sorry was gonna toy with them and then she was then also gonna act like the victim. Their gonna beg for mercy after this.

"Ehh you want to play with me .let go somewhere me." Elizabeth said whispering

Then boom. Elizabeth kicked the guys... that must hurt.

"Oi little girl. i don't think you know who you are dealing with" A guy said

" A pair of perverted bastards" Elizabeth said and finish the other two

There was chearing and people yelled "God sent his daugters The Angels"

Normal P.O.V

"Why are this idoit chearing. It not like there someone famous" hotaru said

"Hotaru calm down. Your probably nervous seeing Elizabeth again, but why didn't you bring Emiliano-chan" mikan asked with her famous smile

Then they saw The Angel but little did they know The Angels were their had a crazy idea to say Elizabeth name.

"Elizabeth!..Elizabeth Nogi" hotaru screamed

"Hotaru what are you doing there no way that Elizabeth" they all sayed at the same time

"I KNOW THAT MY..."she was saying when Natsume and Ruka yelled

"Elizabeth Nogi! Elizabeth Nogi" they yelled

The girls then turned to them and waved. The girls ran and hugged their parents and everyone was shocked but hotaru,ruka and natsume and then saw dollars signs on hotaru eyes and started talking picture of them.

* * *

Thx for reading.I'll update soon.R and R

Elizabeth: surprise are we *smirk*

All:Yes

Hotaru: No I'm not you gonna make me more rich

Sarah: you thought we were gonna be ugly dorks huh

All: No *murmuring*

Katie: uuhuh tell that to believable suckers that will believe you

All: what did you say

Girls: Surprise! please R and R and no flaming.


End file.
